Fiolee: La Niña Mal
by KatheWorld
Summary: Ella, una chica mala y demasiado rebelde. Vive la vida loca, o según ella la disfruta al máximo. Él, es el típico chico bueno y que ella odia. No es una típica historia de amor. -Fionna y Marshall -En la historia son humanos. Descúbranla...
1. S i n o p s i s

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres de los que puedo gozar.

A mis cortos 16 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte. Padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que me merezco.

Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo, pero eso no me detiene. Entre su "círculo social" soy la familia por mis escándalos, mis controversias y todas mis "rebeldías" como dice la prensa, pero yo solo lo llamo vivir la vida al máximo, cosa que no es muy bien vista en la élite que me rodea.

Al ver a las hijas de las amistades de mis padres me muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son así con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada, ni conformista, mucho menos normal... amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aún así me miman por ser su hija única... aunque al parecer ellos tienen otro plan para mi este año. Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarle los pelos a un par de chicas y cosas así que para nada parece que vego de una familia de clase y dinero. Mi única amiga es Marcy, ella es muy conservadora e inocente, pero yo no lo soy y es la única que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no esté de acuerdo; ella tiene mi misma edad y nació dos días después que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, a nosotras nunca nos ha interesado eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la única chica tranquila con la que puedo llevarme.

Pero no esperen que sea una santa niña inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado; Las Vegas.

No le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío.

La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomarán medidas drásticas según ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada... no serían capacez ¿O sí?


	2. No necesito quien me cuide!

...

Marcy: - ¿ No te parece demasiado revelador?

Fionna: - ¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí?

Marcy: - No se ni para que me molesto...

Fionna: - Ya sabes lo que dicen... si el producto no se exhibe no se vende.

Marcy: - Tus padres ya están enterados?

Fionna: - No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán

Marcy: - No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿ A qué hora dijiste que sería?

Fionna: - A las nueve comienza a llegar la gente

Marcy: - ¿ A qué hora se...

( Suena la puerta)

Madre de Fionna ( Susana): Hola Marceline. Fionna tengo que hablar contigo- entró

Fionna: - Dime que hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé

Susana: - Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo... nos vamos en unos minutos, sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte.

Fionna: - ¿Cuidarme?- Marceline dió una carcajada- No necesito nadie quien me cuide, puedo cuidarme yo sola.

Susana: - Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada- salió de la habitación

Fionna: - ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrató un guardia!

Marcy: ¿Será un guardaespaldas?

Fionna: No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo.

Marcy: ¿Eso te halaga?

Fionna: - Marcy, no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor porque si es alguien jóven me la podré llevar fácilmente.

Marcy: - Tus padres si que te conocen.

Fionna: - Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres- salí de mi habitación para tocar a la de mis padres

Susana: - Entra

Fionna: - ¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos del mundo?

Papá de Fionna( Martin): Igual va a venir, ya no funcionan con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño

Fionna: - Ya estoy grande me puedo cuidar sola!

Martin: - No es a ti a quien queremos cuidar del mundo... es todo lo contrario... tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti.

Fionna: - Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche

Susana: - La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche.

Fionna: - Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando.

Martin: - Una noche, por una noche portate bien- me tomó de los hombros

Fionna: - Solo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme

Martin: - ¿Quién dijo que sería una mujer?- sonó el timbre

Susana: - Vé y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche.- se acomodaba los aretes. Bufé y salí de la habitación, caminé por los laberínticos pasillos y baje por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, abrí.

Xx: - Hola. ¿Está la señora Murtons?

Fionna: - ¿Tu quién eres?- estaba atontada, este chico estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos rojos, su cabello negro, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con él.

Xx: - Me llamo Marshall Lee, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Fionna esta noche

Fionna: "Un chico y ¿Uno sexy? ¿Que tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja"- Si, sé quien eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Qué te vaya bien!- traté de cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo

Marshall: - ¿Tu eres...?

Fionna: - Me llamo Ma...María. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos- volví a intentar cerrar.

Marshall: -Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares.

Fionna: - Doscientos ochenta- lo rectifiqué

Marshall: - Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya además los establos no se trapean- entró con mucha confianza. Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo.

Susana: - Bienvenido, Marshall. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija.

Marshall: - Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí- todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total.

Fionna: - Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor, los chicos son mas fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían- me crucé de brazos.

Martin: - Marshall trabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso lo contratamos... además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora.

Fionna: - Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil- caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a mi habitación

Marcy: - ¿Qué pasó?

Fionna: - ¡Contrataron a un chico! Máximo tiene 19 años

Marcy: - Pobre, hoy acabará amarrado en el sótano

Fionna: - No creas, está como quiere... si tiene suerte me divertiré con él esta noche

Marcy: - ¿Cuál es el primer paso?

Fionna: - Esperar a que mis padres se vayan, pero primero...- me dirigí hacia mi enorme armario y me puse un vestido azul oscuro bien escotado.

Marcy: - Vas a seducirlo

Fionna: - Si, pero solo para que afloje- ambas reímos. A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastro de nadie- Que idiota- traté de abrir la puerta principal.

Marshall: - ¿A dónde y con el permiso de quién, reina?

Fionna: - Increible, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio- rodeé mis ojos- Marceline y yo queremos ver unas películas.

Marshall tomó su abrigo y las llaves.

Marshall: - ¿Quién es Marceline?

Fionna: - Mi mejor y única amiga

Marshall: -Una de las pocas que te soportan- rió burlesco

Fionna: - No estoy sola porque no me soporten, al contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades.

Marshall: - ¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente?

Fionna: - Exactamente por eso solo Marcy es mi amiga, me voy.

Marshall: - Bien, vamos

Fionna: - Dime que me estás invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino papasito.

Marshall: - Considéralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque con lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas.

Fionna: - ¿Tu que sabes de mí?- Marceline y yo teníamos un plan.

Marshall: -Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad.

Fionna: -Tus halagos no me bajan la falda.

Marshall: - No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujeta con un lacito fácil

Fionna: - Imbécil, abre la puerta.

Marshall: - Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada.

Fionna: - ¡ Cómo sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya!

Marshall se acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y él abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

Marshall: - Cuidado con la velocidad y a donde nos llevas

Fionna: - ¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranóico! No soy Chucky

Marshall: - No te falta mucho

Fionna: - Cállate o te lanzo con todo y auto de un puente

Marshall: - Eres tan dulce - rió - Con razón no tienes pretendientes

Fionna: -Tengo toneladas de pretendientes- miré a la ventana

Marshall: - Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que...- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Ninguno- concluyó.

Fionna: - Vete al demonio... ¿Cómo era qué te llamabas?

Marshall: - Hazte la que no sabes, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente super desarrollada.

Fionna: - Ayyy me saliste hasta romántico- dije con sarcasmo

Marshall: - ¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Se que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante.

Fionna: - Ni te imaginas- susurré

Marshall: - ¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí?- tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo.

Fionna: - Claro que no- seguí conduciendo hasta llegar

Marshall: - ¿Cuál rentarás?

Fionna: - Algo erótico- bromeé

Marshall: - Ni lo pienses.

Fionna: -Solo bromeaba, sargento...quiero una que se trate de una super fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden.

Marshall: -Si que te gustan las fiestas

Fionna: - No sé a que te refieres- dije sarcástica- llevaré esta- tomé una película de terror( Mientras Duermes)

Marshall: - Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi?

Fionna: - Ridículo. Vámonos- me acerqué al mostrador

Cajero: -¿Me permites tu identificación?

Fionna: - ¿Me estás pidiendo una maldita identificación?

Cajero: - Disculpa, esta película está restringida para menores de dieciocho años.

Fionna: - Tu no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Fionna Murtons y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado...- sentí como me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron.

Marshall: - Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mi, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identificación- Marshall sacó su identificación y se la mostró.

Fionna: - Si, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando con ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta las muelas.

Marshall: -¿Podrías callarte?

Fionna: - Yo me callo cuando quiero, no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tu, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos mediocres se entienden.

Cajero: - Muy bien señor Lee, aquí tiene su película.

Marshall: - ¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña

Fionna: - ¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando

Cajero: - Aqui tiene

Marshall: - Gracias- tomó la película

Fionna: -¡Cómo te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedido, grandísimo atrevido.

Marshall: -Adelante, te espero afuera- salió

Marqué el número de mi papá, era más fácil que él me diera la razón.

Fionna: - Papi, el ridículo del niñero que me contrataste no me deja ver una película.

Martin: ¿Por qué no?

Fionna: -Vinimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedido.

Martin: - Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar... y respecto a Marshall, tienes que hacer todo lo que él diga, sin objetar ni negarte

Fionna: - ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a ese inepto que a mí?

Martin: - Lo siento, princesa... es por tu bien.

Fionna: - Bien! Pero espero no volverlo a ver nunca después de esta noche!- colgué molesta- Muy bien Lee, así quieres jugar...- dije para mi misma, marqué el número de Marcy.

Marcy: - ¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión.

Fionna: - Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

Marcy: - Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta está explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición... ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡o destrozarán tu casa!

Fionna: - Tranquila, Marcy... todo saldrá muy bien- dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar y ahí estaba Marshall sentado en la banqueta.

Marshall:- ¿Y bien?- rió coqueto

Fionna: - Veré Bambi- dije resignada

Marshall: - No te agobies, te acompañaré a verla para que mires que soy bueno- se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto

Fionna: - Lo último que quiero es que mi niñero me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hayan escenas de violencia o sexo- abrí la puerta del piloto

Marshall: - En primera; no soy tu niñero, eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas- detuvo la puerta- Segundo; creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gustan verlas, sino practicarlas, y tercero- arrebató mis llaves- yo conduzco- entró al auto

Fionna: - Idiota- dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto- Esta será una gran noche- reí malévola.

Marshall: - Nada de alcohol.

Fionna: -Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo

Marshall: - Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor.

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión, pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas... esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo es que no dormía nunca...

Marshall: - ¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto?

Fionna: - La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningún otro lugar... ¿Tu de donde eres?

Marshall: - Londres, trabajo en un internado allá

Fionna: - Aghh- hice cara de asco

Marshall: - ¿Por qué eres tan... libertina?

Fionna: - Prefiero llamarme expresiva

Marshall: -¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

Fionna: - Muy bien, te lo diré- "Pobre tonto, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más"- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz?

Marshall: - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Fionna: - Muy en serio ¿Cuánto te pagan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas llegas antes antes que mis padres lleguen, aquí nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y con el que te daré yo.

Marshall: - Wow, es una oferta interesante

Fionna: - ¿Y bien?

Marshall: - Creo que enserio eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarías de comprarme

Fionna: - Como quieras, desearás haber aceptado- miré hacia la ventana.

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión.

La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que ingresamos a la mansión, las luces tenues de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Marshall al ver todo eso.

Marshall: - ¿Qué significa todo esto?- me reclamó furioso

Fionna: - Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezcas - reí burlona

Marshall: - Eres una...!

Fionna: - Adelante, dilo. Hay cámaras grabando- lo reté

Marshall: -¡Llamaré a tus padres!

Fionna: - Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor.

Marshall: -Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa

Fionna: - Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda... haz tu intento de tomar el control- seguí retándolo

Marcy: - Fionna, debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa!

Fionna: -Déjalos, que la destruyan - dije con naturalidad

Marshall: - ¡No! ¿Tu eres Marceline, cierto?

Marcy: - Si, ¿Tú quién eres?

Marshall: - Soy Marshall, el guardia de tu amiga. Ayudame a detener esto porfavor

Marcy: - ¿Qué hago? - me dijo

Marshall: -¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo haré- Marshall se fue

Fionna: - ¿Que te parece, Marcy? ¿Acaso no está como quiere el niñero?

Marcy: -Se ve realmente molesto

Fionna: - Más molesta debo estar yo por todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme lo estoy festejando... vamos por unos tragos.

Nos dirigimos a unas de las barras, habían tubos de strippers sobre ellas. Me tomé un tequila y subí.

Marcy: - Fionna, ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que los tubos son para las necesitadas.

Fionna: - Lo son, amiga. Pero esto matará a Marshall, quiero verlo convulsionar de la furia- reí

Marcy: - Este chico no sabe a lo que se metió, pobre

Fionna: -Súbele a esa música!- comencé a bailar eróticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudían alrededor. A los minutos llegó Marshall con cara de que había visto un fantasma.

Marshall: - Fionna! Baja de ahí ya mismo!

Fionna: (Me fingí ebria) -Ni lo sueñes papasito, ¡Estoy en la cumbre!- comencé a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de Vodka.

Marshall me haló de las piernas y caí sentada en la barra. Luego me tomó de la cintura y me cargó... caminó hacia arriba y entró a una habitación. Habían dos parejas haciendo de las suyas.

Marshall: - ¡Largo!- dijo muy furioso

Todos se fueron y él me acostó en la cama. Era un buen momento para seducirlo, ya le andaba ganas.

Marshall: -¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! Osea si... no es raro de ti, pero nisiquiera estabas presente... nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una película, nisiquiera te dejé sola un segundo. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malévola impresionante.

Fionna: -Acércate- me fingí ebria

Marshall: - Mira nada más, ya estás ebria- se acercó a mi. Yo lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué a mi rostro.

Fionna: - Sabes algo, me encantas... no puedo evitar este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza que se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama.

Marshall: - Estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices- se levantó pero lo detuve tomando su mano

Fionna: - ¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo?

Marshall: - Estás ebria, jamás te pondría un dedo encima en ese estado.

Fionna: - ¿Y si no lo estuviera?- Marshall sonrió

Marshall: - Eres una niña muy loca- tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba enllavada por fuera.

Fionna: -¡Mierda! No es tan tonto como pensé... pero no contabas conmigo, Marshy- me dirigí hacia la ventana pero tambien tenía seguridad puesta- Idiota!- grité molesta.

Minutos después escuche gritos, balazos y parecía una corrida de caballos, me asusté.

A los minutos Marshall entró con Marceline, me lancé al suelo.

Marshall: - Está ebria

Marcy: - Pobrecilla- se sentó en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas

Marshall: -¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado.

Marcy: - No digas eso, solo es víctima de las fiestas

Marshall: - Ya llamé a sus padres y les conté todo... dale un café cargado, una bofetada, échale un balde de agua fría ¡Lo que sea! Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para que arreglen el desastre que está hecha esta casa- dió un portazo y se fué. Abrí los ojos.

Fionna: - ¿Ya se fué?- me senté

Marcy: - Si, le sacaste las canas verdes. Llamó a tus padres y les dijo todo, te viene duro...

Fionna: - Para nada, mis papis no me harán nada. Solo lo culparán a él por permitirmelo.

Marcy: - Él no te lo permitió, trató de evitarlo pero contigo nadie puede - sonreímos

Fionna: - Para que le quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla más que yo misma cuando así lo deseo.

Marshall: -¿Eso crees? - entró derepente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fionna: (Fingiendo) -Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo... ¿Quién me dio agazajos?

Marshall: - Muy fina ella, Marcy ¿Cómo la soportas?

Fionna: - Ya me acostumbré a sus expresiones

Marshall: - Tu lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada

Fionna: - ¿Quién me las va a dar? ¿Tú?

Marshall: - No tienes tanta suerte- me levanté y quedé frente a él

Fionna: -Esto solo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo.

Marshall: -Ya le hablé a tus padres, estás en problemas.

Fionna: - Huy pero que malote. Me acusaste con mi mamá, mira como tiemblo... no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente

Marshall: -Eso está por verse- se acercó a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal.

...

Primer cap! Espero les haya gustado

Comenten y voten si fue así :3


	3. Internado?

...

Susana: - Fionna, Marshall, Marcy! Ya llegamos- venía de abajo

Marshall sonrió maléficamente, bajamos por las escaleras. La casa estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Martin: - Recibimos la llamada de Marshall. Estás en problemas jovencita.

Fionna: - ¿A qué se refieren? He estado en mi habitación toda la noche

Susana: -Eso no fue lo que Marshall nos dijo

Fionna: -¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que Marshall les dijo?- me crucé de brazos

Susana: - Hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa

Fionna: -¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa destrozada? ¿Es en serio?- di una carcajada- ¿Marcy, tu sabes de alguna fiesta?- la miré insinuante

Marcy: -Para nada, estabamos arriba viendo películas- sabía que podía contar con ella

Martin: ¿Marshall?

Marshall: -Señor, no lo hubiese llamado si en verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija está fuera de control.

Fionna: -Solo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruir la casa de mis padres y mírala, está intacta. No sé de qué fiesta me hablas- "Tonto, debió dejar la casa como estaba si quería que mis padres le creyeran"

Martin: - Entonces... ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta?

Fionna: - Nunca te mentiría

Martin: - Entonces ¿No eras tu quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra? - miré a Marshall

Marshall: - No debiste haberme dicho que habían camaras grabando- sonrió

Fionna: - ¡Mira idiota! No se quien te has creído tu para...- me iba acercando a él, amenazante y muy furiosa

Martin: - ¡Fionna cálmate!- me detuvo

Fionna: -¡Solo quítenlo de mi vista! No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida. ¡Papá!

Susana: - Fionna, sé que siempre te decimos que una más y tomaremos medidas drásticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente.

Fionna: - ¿Y que harán?- me crucé de brazos

Susana: - Enviarte a un internado

Fionna y Marceline: - ¡Qué!

Marcy: - Señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Marshal: - ¡Pero que dependencia psicológica tan enferma tienes con Fionna!

Marcy: - Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes- dijo molesta

Marshall: - No querrás estropearte la manicura- se burló

Fionna: - Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota! No sabes las amistades que tengo yo. ¡Puedo hacer que te asesinen!

Susana: - ¡Fionna Murtons! ¿Tienes amigos criminales?

Dionna: - Era un decir- mentí- Papi no me puedes mandar a ningún internado ¡Qué horror!

Marcy: - Tranquila amiga, no lo permitiré

Susana: - Lo siento, Marcy. Hablamos con tus padres y están de acuerdo con esto y los cuatro tomamos la desición . Ambas irán a un internado.

Marcy: - ¿Qué? Mis padres no me harían eso...

Susana: - Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica y una gran persona, por eso mismo queremos lo mejor para ti y para Fionna. Solo será un tiempo, una vez que ambas estén curadas de su obsesión por la vida nocturna podrán volver a juntarse.

Marcy: -Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado.

Fionna: -Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto!- miré como Marshall tapaba su sonrisa con su mano- ¡Y tú deja de reirte, imbécil!

Susana: - Te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y de Marcy. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, además eres muy mala influencia para Madceline... no queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo.

Fionna: - ¿Cómo qué separarnos?

Martin: - Marceline y tu no irán al mismo internado. Ambas cuando están juntas son capacez de cosas y capaz torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a todas las internas del reformatorio.

Fionna: -¿Reformatorio?- estaba impactada

Susana: - Lo necesitan... así que por eso las mandaremos a internados reformatorios de muy buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Fionna, tu irás al mejor internado de Inglaterra, y Marceline tu irás al mejor internado de Irlanda... no estarán tan lejos.

Marcy: - ¿Irlanda? Lo siento, tengo que irme... debo hablar con mis padres.

Sr. Abadeer: - Ni te apures, ya estamos aquí

Marcy: - Papá... mamá, diganme que es una broma- dijo casi llorando

Sra. Abadeer: - Todo lo contrario, esto es demasiado. No queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace más de 25 años... así que para mejor de ustedes, irán al reformatorio.

Fionna: - ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! - apunté a Marshall

Este reía como loco.

Marshall: -Te lo advertí

Fionna: - ¿Lo escucharon? Todo esto lo planeó él para hacerme la vida imposible- dije desesperada

Susana: - Él no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad

Fionna: - ¿A qué se refieren?

Martin: - Que irás al reformatorio de Londres, el más estricto y costoso de Europa, igual que Marceline, pero de Irlanda...- pausó.

Fionna: - ¿Y? Sé que hay algo más ¡Dilo de una vez!

Ambos padres suspiraron.

Susana: - Es el internado donde Marshall es el guardia principal.

Mi boca se cayó al piso al enterarme, miré a Marshall y me lancé sobre él a darle manotasos como loca.

Fionna: - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- mis padres me apartaron

Susana: - ¡Fionna calmate!

Fionna: - No me puedes hacer esto. Los demandaré!

Marshall: -Tienes 16 años no puedes demandar

Fionna: - ¡Tu cállate, inepto!

Martin: - Suficiente! Marcy, véte con tus padres, y Fionna a tu habitación, tienes mucho que empacar... salen mañana en la mañana.

Fionna y Marcy: - ¡¿Mañana?!

Sra. Abadeer: - Así es...

Susana: -Mañana se regresa Marshall a Londres y tú te irás con él

Fionna: -¿Aparte tengo que ir con él? Por lo menos nos dividen las clases

Martin: - Te equivocas, viajarás en clase turista

Fionna: - ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he viajado en la clase corriente! ¿Por qué?

Susana: - Tu padre y yo pensamos que debemos darte una pequeña lección de humildad...

Fionna: - ¿Y la obtendré viajando en la clase corriente?

Marshall: - Se llama turista

Fionna: - Yo le digo como yo quiera! Y tu cállate que no tienes porque opinar aquí, empleaducho

Martin: - ¡Ya basta! A partir de ahora total respeto por Marshall o te mandamos a África!

Fionna: - ¿Respeto por Marshall? Ja!

Martin: - Vete a tu habitación

Le di un abrazo a Marceline y subí las escaleras, furiosa.

Fionna: - No voy a ir a ningún maldito internado. Luego me encargaré de ti, Lee! Pero por ahora debo encontrar la manera de... ¡Lo tengo!

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, pero claro no para ir a ese ridículo internado, definitivamente no iba a ir a ese espantoso lugar. Una vez que terminé de empacar entraron mis padres y Marshall a la habitación.

Susana: -¿Ya estás lista?

Fionna: - Si, ya empaqué todo.

Martin: - Bien

Susana: - Bueno hija, desansa. Mañana sale tu vuelo temprano

Fionna: - Si mami - "Si, como no"

Marshall sonrió, yo solo le hice mala cara. Comencé a textearle a Marcy. Le conté todo mi plan.

...


End file.
